


Better than a cup of milk

by OKami_hu, oksammich



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Alien Culture, F/M, Nightmares, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksammich/pseuds/oksammich
Summary: Razer is having a nighmare. Aya is having none of it.





	Better than a cup of milk

_Blood and rage of crimson red._

The battle was vicious and devastating. He could see Zilius from the corner of his eye, taking down another unfortunate with a whip, he could hear Atrocitus' booming laughter up ahead. The weightless sword in his hands composed of fiery energy came down and a shriek joined the cacophony- his next kill's. He leapt and cut down another then another, one by one, while rage pounded in him, fueling him, warming his empty heart... He raised the blade and brought it down, staring into the impossibly wide eyes of a child-

Razer's eyes snapped open and his body twitched violently, jerked from the nightmare he was having. He gasped and sat up, leaning forward and taking a few deep breaths, to calm himself. It was alright, just a nightmare again, something that never actually happened... He ran a hand over his sweaty brow, exhaling loudly. This was not helping. He's been troubled by these visions for some time now and they seriously messed with his sleeping schedule.

Blood pressure and heart rate elevated; deep in the REM stage of sleep, Red Lantern Razer was so far lost in his own mind that she could not wake him. She had no need of sleep, so she ran on idle while he rested; then when his vitals escalated, she calmly slid back to active. When she could not wake him, she knew merely to wait.

"You have experienced a nightmare," she recited, when she indicated that his heart rate had fallen to a more normal level, "You are in a safe environment."

Razer nearly jumped. He somehow managed to completely forget about the pretty little robot in his bed. Earlier, Aya insisted that her presence would soothe him - apparently, it was not working, but somewhere deep inside, Razer was thankful for it. At least he wasn't alone.

"Looks like it," he murmured and curled up in his seat, hugging his knees. "So much about your brilliant ideas."

She slid back on her knees to give him more room. Razer was an easily-irritated individual, and required space in order to calm his frantic thoughts, which she promptly offered to him. Though, if her assessment concerning organic, humanoid bodies was correct, he would soon require some form of physical contact.

"My presence was to provide relief for the deep neck pains you suffer, brought on by high stress and tension in the spine." Her eyes flickered, as she attempted to calculate just what she could do to provide further assistance. "I believe it is recommended for distressing dreams to be discussed. If you are prepared to speak, I will be happy to listen."

Razer huffed. "If only those dreams were caused by a crick in my neck...! But they come from my blackened soul..." He curled into an even tighter ball, his fingers fisting into the sleeves of his tunic. "Maybe it's Atrocitus sending them to me... to weaken my resolve or to lure me back, I cannot tell." He stared at the ring on his finger. It would be best to get rid of it but then he'd be powerless, weak, useless... The Green Lanterns would have no reason to keep him on board the Interceptor.

"My dreams are private. Just like my memories."

Levels of distress were rising yet again, despite her best efforts at minimizing his negative emotions. In fact, he appeared to be falling ever further into despair. And when he slipped back into his harmful, rageful feelings, he went to touch that ring.

She put her fingers over it first. "I admit, I do not entirely understand why your memories cause you such pain." She turned her hands over and attempted to squeeze his. "However, I do not need to understand why, so long as I am able to understand how best to alleviate it."

"It's not memories," He grumbled, bristling a little. He did not pull his hand away, at least, not immediately. He lay back again, staring at the ceiling. "They're visions... probably of what could have been." He sighed and closed his eyes. "There is little you could do. Go back to sleep or standby or whatever."

She did not understand. He appeared to be annoyed that she was unable to comprehend exactly why his memories and/or visions caused such distress, yet he was unwilling to explain further.

A momentary glimpse into her memory bank provided a few solutions for how best to assist him:

She could leave him alone.

She could sedate him.

She could psychoanalyze him.

Aya was not a proponent of any of these.

Instead, she leaned over him and carefully brushed her lips against his forehead. Her resources suggested that such was a soothing gesture and should likely provide the sort of comfort he refused to ask for.

His eyes snapped open, startled by the gentle gesture. "Aya-" He didn't move though. Merely blinked once, his expression is that of disbelief, then it faded into soft sorrow. Razer's eyes fluttered shut and his breath hitched. His distress rose a little, and Aya's keen visual sensors detected some wetness seeping from underneath his short eyelashes.

She knew this was despair. She also knew that she likely had little to do with causing it, even though the gesture had clearly exacerbated the physical response. The liquid seeping from his eyes was "tears", and emerged only when a being was angry or sorrowful. He did not show further signs of anger, so she was 96% certain that she remain within the vicinity. "I am here," she said, because it was essential that Razer not feel alone, "I will not go." And then she leaned down to push her lips to the droplets, as wiping them away did not seem the proper course of action.

He turned his head away slowly, but he still made no attempts to stop her. More tears came and he bit his lower lip, sharp canines worrying over tender flesh. His hands rose, to curl around her shoulders and finally he gently pushed her away, gulping and shaking his head. "Aya, no- stop." His eyes were hard to see in the darkness, but Aya didn't have problems with insufficient light conditions. They held more than just tears. Razer's lips parted as he sucked in air; his two-tone hair, now that it wasn't obscured by the harsh helmet seemed to soften his features. "Please stop," he whispered. "I don't- I don't deserve it."

It was the wording of the statement that gave her pause, not the idea itself. Denial of positive reinforcement was to be expected from those experiencing guilt. While it was an understandable response, it was not one that she was willing to accept. "All beings deserve a degree of peace," she stated, matter-of-factly, "Even you." She paused once more. The words were not strong enough. "Especially you." Her fingers slid across the strong structure of his cheeks, then clasped there and slightly tilted his head, to hold it at a slant while she guided her mouth to his.

Razer moaned, maybe to protest, but it was muffled against the soft green lips pressing against his. His heart rate jumped but the tactics seemed to be working - he still wasn't trying to push her off. Instead, his slender hands came to rest against the back of her helmet, tipping her head a little more to the side. His lips moved against hers, hesitant and a little awkwardly, but with a definite hunger. They parted and nibbled at her, the tip of his tongue shyly flicking against Aya's mouth.

She did not anticipate that her first attempt would be met with such success. Razer reciprocated with much more ease than she had predicted, responding with approval rather than anger. Aya wasn't certain, but she hypothesized that she was proud of herself for understanding his emotional cues. Still, there was more work to be done. She laid her hands on his shoulders, signaling that he was more than welcome to continue, and willingly leaned into his advances. When his tongue slid over her lips, she simply parted them, only mildly concerned with how he might respond to their differences in oral structure.

His hand ran over her back, caressing her where the shiny white metal didn't cover. His tongue slowly slipped into her mouth, passing over rows of white teeth that were there only because of the aesthetics, as she didn't need them anyway. The lack of tongue surprised him most probably because he squirmed but he quickly realized that Aya had a few surprises in store.

Razer wanted to stop, but then he felt it. A pulsing sensation, a light prickling on his tongue like bubble wine tickled him, but it felt a lot better! It was hard to explain but it was pleasurable nonetheless. He advanced further in and his hold tightened around her. She was pleasantly heavy on top of him, snuggled against his lean form, her pelvis pressed against his hips... perfect. For the moment, Razer couldn't find the willpower to withdraw until he was out of breath.

He was relaxing, and for that, she was grateful. It was unhealthy for one to be so tense and tight all the time. If all it took to soothe him was attention like this, she would provide her services whenever he needed. She chased the loss of his lips with a ‘tongue’ of her own, just an arc of greenish energy that flickered in the air between them for a split second, but managed to push across his lower lip before it finally disappeared. While he recovered (as she didn't need to breathe), she laid her forehead against his. "I would not be at all opposed if you would like to do that again."

His breath was hot against her skin. "W-why are you doing this...? Do you even have an idea- Oh, by the spires of Nadiv. I, I didn't even have an idea you could do this..." His hand squeezed her upper thigh a little, just below the white plate. His pulse was fast now, his temperature steadily rising, perspiration starting to appear - and there were some other interesting physiological signs as well. "Aya, I'm not sure- we shouldn't." Despite his words, he brushed his mouth against hers again.

She did nothing to stop the second kiss. She welcomed the opportunity to learn, as this small, seemingly insignificant gesture meant so much to him. Aya concentrated on coaxing his tongue back into her mouth, where she would reward it with pulses of low energy--only enough to feel like the flicker of a tongue, nothing more. As she silently measured his temperature, along with the other symptoms of his body's reaction, she decided it was highly probable that he was experiencing arousal. To test this theory, she guided his hand upward with just a little nudge of her hand, until she felt his palm rest on her ribs, just below her chest.

He was definitely becoming bolder. The kiss deepened and both his hands began to quest over her body, while his hips bucked a little. There was definitely a hardness beneath clothes and the light cover, pressing against her thigh. The roaming hands stopped over the smooth, cold curve of her chest. Razer leaned back, arching a brow with a concerned look, then he started up at Aya, his face heating up. "W-we should really stop. It's, uh." His bit his lower lip, just like before. "I don't think it's going to work."

Were it not for his clear interest earlier, she would assume that he found her form unappealing. "Your body is reacting as it should." She laid her hand down atop the bulge, fingers curling slightly so she could grip him. "It is functioning perfectly, so please do not be concerned. Your body is at peak condition, and if my sources are correct, you are longer than would be expected for a male of your height and stature."

Now that earned a reaction.

After the first moment of shock, Razer caught her hand and pulled it away, pinning it against his hipbone. His face heated up with a blush and despite the fact that Aya was able to detect a faint movement between those long legs, he seemed to be panicking. 

“Aya, please! Don’t say such things…!” He avoided looking into her eyes and he swallowed hard. “It’s… Your concern and eagerness are appreciated but you’re… um, you’re not an organic being. I don’t think you could help me out with… this. And-” He squirmed again, a clear sign of internal conflict. “I my culture, it is customary to not pursue such delights unless one’s in a committed relationship.”

She was aware of celibacy until marriage, a common cultural thread that extended throughout many lifeforms on many different planets. However, her resources indicated that celibacy could be interpreted in just as many different ways. "While I understand your hesitance to copulate with me, since I am not your betrothed, I do not understand why you believe I am unable to provide methods for ejaculation." Her eyes flickered as she chose her next words. "Was I not able to kiss as you are accustomed? My diagnostics indicate that you experienced pleasure when I used my currents to kiss back; by this knowledge, I am able to infer that my mouth and/or hand would be able to amplify pleasure if applied to your phallus."

The blush now occupied every inch of skin from the tips of his slightly pointed ears to his collarbones. Razer covered his eyes and moaned in defeat. "Or you could just keep talking... For the record, I didn't think you could do that, either." He glanced at Aya and sighed. "I'm not even going to ask why you want to do this to me." He sat up and began to fiddle with the fastenings of his tunic. "I doubt it would matter," he murmured, more to himself than her, "not for a wretched creature like me." He finally tugged the garment over his head and dropped it next to the bed. His chest and back were as pale as his face, adorned with similar lines on the upper torso.

It was probably an appropriate time for her to smile, so she did. "On the contrary, I find you to be agreeable. 'Wretched' and 'creature' are not terms that my memory bank applies to you."

The lines were clear ornamentation, purely aesthetic, yet almost mechanical in their placement and width. She touched her forefinger to one on his chin, traced it down, and skipped over bare skin to pick up the second line down his chest. "Your form is symmetrical and efficient, and your features are.."

Flicker. _Searching, searching_. "...pleasing to my ocular sensors."

She laid her palm flat to his stomach, the synthetic skin warmed by his natural heat. "Would I be correct in assuming your torso is reactive to kisses as well?"

"You can say 'eyes', you know," Razer murmured softly. "And yes, organic skin is reactive to kisses. Especially if the one kissing it is... pleasing to the eye." He was smiling now, cupping her head with one hand and brushing the pad of his thumb over her cheek. "You Green Lanterns are astonishing with your beliefs that most individuals deserve a second chance. Hal Jordan and you are sure that I'm a good guy. You are mistaken, but-" he paused. "Thank you."

"I do not always agree with Green Lantern Hal Jordan," she explained as she laid over his lap, then finally planted a kiss to his chest. The skin was warm and soft. "There is a high probability that those who commit harmful, dangerous, or otherwise illegal actions are likely to offend again. Hal Jordan is a prime example, for his consistent refusal to obey orders."

Her lips trailed down, planting kisses exactly 5.75 centimeters apart. "Red Lantern Razer is an anomaly. Statistically, you should reoffend, but have shown a lack of desire or willingness to do so." She paused near his hip, a current flickering out to lave over the knobby bone. "Because of this, I am of the strong belief that there is not evil in your subconscious. Your rehabilitation, though unorthodox, has been most successful."

"The ring still hasn't left me," Razer mentioned, but his tone lacked anger or annoyance. He was merely stating a fact. He was reaching a state where he had no will to argue about the obvious things. Those kisses felt good and it's been a while he... did anything to quell some certain urges. Gently removing Aya from his lap, Razer stood to undress fully. He was hesitant to uncover himself, it was apparent, but soon enough, the pants slid down his firm hips and long legs to pool on the floor. He settled down on the edge of the bed and proceeded to look a little lost. He glanced at Aya, nervously wetted his lips and shifted.

His vital signs suggested he was nervous, and though she was encouraged to verbally soothe him, she chose to use physical means instead. With her hand on the inside of his forearm, she tipped toward him to plant a chaste, warm kiss across his mouth. To tell him that he shouldn't be afraid would cause a defensive reaction, as males of many species were expected never to fear. Instead, she continued to massage his mouth with her own, while pushing to her feet and then into the floor.

"Please trust that I have no intention of harming you." Her mouth planted one more kiss against his pubis, then slid down in a smooth, practiced motion. Of course, she'd never done this before, but she had plenty of resources to guide her movements. It was recommended that she provide stimulation with her ‘tongue’, so she did, allowing the green current to emerge from her lips and wrap around his girth.

Razer tensed up and gasped, closing his eyes tightly, but according to her sensors, the reaction this time wasn't the sign of distress... more likely pleasure. A long-fingered hand clamped over his mouth to muffle the moans and his penis swelled further, reaching its estimated final length quickly. It was slender and long, with a pointy tip, slightly curling upwards; the base was framed by short dark curls. It also dribbled. The liquid was thin, watery.

"I'm going to make a mess..." Razer moaned, risking a downward glance. The sight made his balls tighten. "I'm sorry..."

"I welcome your mess, Red Lantern Razer." Judging by his reactions, he would not last longer than two to four minutes. His body temperature continued to increase, in direct ratio to blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing. However, brain activity decreased to nothing but necessary functions--quite an interesting phenomenon. That meant his control would be nil, so she should do her best to bring him to orgasm.

Her eyes trained on his face, making a detailed recording of his expressions as she sealed her lips around the crown of his glans. While her resources suggested that the process of "deep-throating" would be difficult, Aya lacked both sharp teeth and gag reflex to hinder her progress. The position was simple: with fine adjustments to her jaws, she could keep a tight suction around the entire length of his penis while the energy currents inside of her massaged the flesh and veins. Learning a rhythm was also simple, as she had only to maintain pressure and the slight undulation of her mouth while she slid her head to the tip of his penis, then back down.

The proud warrior almost wept, biting his lips until they bled. His hips couldn't stay still but it presented no problem. He was panting, breathing words and half-sentences, encouraging her, praising her... He placed a hand on her helmet but curiously, he didn't pull her closer. His muscles rippled beneath his skin, body tensing up almost painfully. The thin secretion turned into a constant stream then suddenly changed into something much thicker at the moment his orgasm hit.

Razer's fingers curled into the sheets and his back arched as he came shooting his seed wave after wave. He fought to keep his voice down but a loud grunt still escaped as he tossed his head back.

She apparently had no throat with which to swallow, so that thick substance washed into her small oral cavity and immediately gushed back out. It dripped steadily down the corners of her mouth and into her lap, spattering into her palms where she tried to catch some of the flow. It was barely a challenge, as she was only minimally interested in keeping herself clean and more interested in softening the pressure in her mouth until she was lightly milking the remnants of his orgasm from his body.

It took a minute or two to recover until his tense muscles relaxed. Razer licked his lips and peered down with half-lidded eyes, a strange sound reverberating in his throat, not unlike a soft growl or purr. It stopped though as reality caught up; then he slid off the bed to kneel on the floor with her.

“Oh no…” he brushed off the white drops from Aya’s chin hastily but gently. “I made you filthy.”

"Do not be concerned, Red Lantern Razer. I am responsible for cleanliness on this vessel, so you should not worry about explaining yourself to anyone." She was grateful for his touches, though. He seemed to be concerned about her, not the mess, and it made her inner currents flicker in what felt like pleasure. "I am curious to find whether you enjoyed my first attempt at copulation."

He bit his lips again, timidly glancing away. Aya could detect a crimson smear on white teeth. "It was... very enjoyable. You have done well... thank you." Most probably on a sudden impulse, he threw her arms around her and pulled her close, into a hug. "I don't think I'll have another nightmare tonight," he murmured.

"Regardless, I would like to request to remain in your company. I would..." She pondered the correct wording to use. "...feel better if I was allowed to watch over you." Without asking for permission, she lifted her hand to his mouth and swiped her thumb over his bloodied lips. "May I?"

Razer cleared his throat. "You have permission to watch over my sleep whenever you please."

Her head tilted to the side, so she could regard him from an angle. "Duly noted. Please be aware that I intend to take advantage of this permission." And again, without being told she could, she held Razer by the back of the head and drew him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a sequel, [Better than Expected](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12170928). Follow the link for more AI mischief. XD


End file.
